Digital photography makes it possible for people to take hundreds, even thousands, of digital photographs, without the time and expense of developing negatives and prints from film. As a result, people now commonly take multiple photographs of the same subject, some of which photographs are better than others for various reasons, such as over- or under-exposure, the photo being out of focus, or a human subject having closed eyes. Users must manually review the digital photographs, delete the less desirable ones, drag the better photographs into folders, or otherwise tag the photographs to segregate the “good” from the “bad.” In the context of hundreds or thousands of photographs, this is a significant chore, one which often goes unfinished when left to manual processes.
However, performing these processes programmatically, by software in a computer, is not straight forward.
Needed is a system which can programmatically identify which photographs are of the same or a similar subject and which can then select photographs of the similar subject which meet criteria which correspond to “better” photographs.